Shri
225px A simple map of '''Shri', as it was 1,000 years ago; Right before the fall of the Zorelta.'' |Inhabitants=Humans |Locations=Shri Capital City Shri Forest |Region=Mez'Dora Corridor |Universe=PCG Universe |Type=Terrestrial, Habitable to human life }} Shri is an ancient world with a long history, located in the Mez'Dora Corridor. There were once many nations on this world, until conquest brought the number down to two. The last two nations fought a long and bitter war, until Ginkus, king of the Zorelta nation, negotiated peace. Since then, the Zorelta had been the dominant power on the planet. Unfortunately, a rebellion called the Crodin began, which had been armed with advanced, alien technology. They overran the Zorelta, took over the continent. Defeated, king Ginkus sealed off his capital building in a stasis field for 1,000 years, while the Crodin built their new, menacing tower nearby. Recently, Ginkus has been reawakened, and began to fight to win back his nation. History Ancient Times The peoples of Shri largely lived in disparate city-states who often warred with one another. During this time, the planet was attacked by an incredibly advanced and powerful race who call themselves The Great. A single individual from this physically massive species was able to destroy many cities without being stopped. These continuing attacks inspired the various peoples to overcome their differences and work together to defend their planet. To this end, organized by the Zor'l'Ti people, many groups collaboratively built the Zor'l'Ti Cooperation Citadel, a research facility pooling the scientific knowledge and technologies of all the cooperating peoples. Here, they developed many weapons and defense strategies against the Great, all of which failed. The cooperative effort fell apart when their last creation, the Zigori, a race of miniature people, rebelled, starting a civil war. The cooperating city-states withdrew, leaving the new city to the elements - and the Zigori. (Squids in Forests: "Fried Calamari") War A huge, intercontinental war broke out, with two main nations fighting it out. One of which was Zorelta. The war was one of the longest and bloodiest in the planet's history, and it was believed it would never come to an end. However, when the reign of King Ginkus began, he was able to quickly end the war, finding a peaceful solution. To commemorate the end of the war, a bridge was built between the two continents, as a sign of trust. The bridge was known as the Bridge of Peace. ("The Last of the Zorelta") Ginkus' Era Little is known about the remainder of Ginkus' reign. He remained on the throne, administrating the country for this period. ("The Last of the Zorelta") Also during this era, Ginkus began experimenting off-world with Sphere Technology. He collaborated with a science lab that was associated with the Alliance. ("Balzak Globotron") Rise of the Crodin A small rebellion, known as the Crodin, seemingly appeared out of nowhere. At first they were only a minor nuissance, but soon they gained advanced alien weaponry that was based on Sphere Technology. Armed with this advanced technology, they swept across the country, rapidly surrounding the Capital City of Shri. King Ginkus did his best to hold the lines, but soon the city was breached and the capital building taken. Ginkus, however, escaped, and later retook the capital building, sealing it off in a stasis field. This act marked the official end of the Zorelta nation, and the Crodin took full control of the continent. ("The Last of the Zorelta") Reign of the Crodin Return of Ginkus Locations 250px|thumb|right|The skyline of the Capital City of Shri, seen from a distance; this was taken of present-day Shri, or 1,000 years after [[The Crodin rose to power. Dead center is the Crodin's capital building; to the right of that is Ginkus' familiar tower, surrounded by two laboratory buildings.]] Capital City- The name of this city is unknown, but it is the city where Ginkus’ capital building resides, flanked by a laboratory building and another strange building. Nearby, the Crodin tower looms. Forest of Shri- Shri’s forest holds many mysteries. Here, there is a race of miniature people, living among the ruins of a strange, ancient civilization. Bridge of Peace- A gigantic, cross-continent bridge built jointly by the Zorelta nation and the nation with which they had fought. Behind the Scenes *''Behind-The-Scenes History of Shri.'' Back to Planets Category:Planets Category:Ginkus Category:History Category:Shri